1. Field of the Invention
A great deal of research has been conducted to develop agents for the control of bacterial and protozoal infections of poultry, swine and cattle. Thus, compounds and methods for controlling colibacillosis, pasteurellosis and salmonellosis in cattle, chickens and swine, coccidiosis in chickens, as well as swine dysentery, have been the subject of extended research for many years.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,541 (Sept. 17, 1974), teaches 3-cyano-2-pyrryloxamic acids and salts thereof, alleged to be useful in the prophylactic treatment of sensitized humans and mammals for allergic and all anaphylactic reactions of a reagent-mediated and non-reagent-mediated nature. The salts disclosed in this reference are salts of the carboxyl group of the oxamic acid, and include aluminum, ammonium, sodium, potassium, calcium, and tris(hydroxymethyl)methyl ammonium salts. There is no teaching in the reference of the preparation or possibility of preparation of salts other than the carboxylic acid salts.
The compounds described in the prior art set forth above therefore differ significantly in structure and in utility from those of the instant application.